Legenda Sepuluh Ksatria
by noiha
Summary: Digimon Frontier. Kisah sepuluh ksatria legendaris dunia digital yang tidak diceritakan secara gamblang dalam anime-nya. Sebuah pelampiasan author yang aneh. Hehe. R&R? Updated.
1. Agnimon, Sang Ksatria Api

**Hai hai, saya bikin fanfic baru lagi. Eits, jangan bunuh saya dulu. Fanfic Tenipuri yang chapter 3 tinggal finishing kok. Cuma yah, Digital Zakura-nya masih dalam proses dan challenge mandek di tengah jalan. Heheu. Yap, ini adalah legenda sepuluh ksatria dari Digimon Frontier. Banyak alur evolusi yang asal saya karang, habis saya juga bingung sih xD. Sebelum bingung, alur evolusi Agnimon ala saya adalah: Botamon Koromon Flamon Agnimon. Kalau tahu yang benar bagaimana, tolong dikoreksi, ya! :D Ehm, kalau kurang paham tentang ke-digimon-an, yaa baca dulu aja deh. Hehe.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Akiyoshi Hongo

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **General

* * *

**Legenda Sepuluh Ksatria**

**

* * *

**

Dahulu, digimon tipe Human dan Beast selalu bertarung satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari, Lucemon datang untuk memulihkan kedamaian di dunia digital. Sosoknya yang tenang dan bijak serta perawakannya yang mirip dengan anak-anak membuat para digimon luluh. Akan tetapi, Lucemon tergoda oleh kekuasaan yang ditawarkan dunia digital sehingga ia berubah menjadi penguasa yang lalim dan membunuh para digimon yang tidak patuh kepadanya. Tetapi suatu hari seorang peramal sakti mengatakan bahwa akan ada sepuluh ksatria dari berbagai elemen yang akan mengalahkannya. Merekalah sepuluh ksatria legendaris...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Agnimon, Sang Ksatria Api**

* * *

Alkisah, di sebuah kota bernama Kota Api, hiduplah digimon berelemen api bernama Flamon. Sebagai salah seorang digimon _rocky_, seharusnya ia bisa menjadi teladan bagi para _baby_ dan _child_ di sana. Tapi, malah...

"Flamon!!!"

Sosok merah dengan rambut menyerupai api itu terengah-engah berlari menghindari telur yang mengayun-ayunkan wajannya dengan wajah merah karena amarah. "Maafkan aku, Digitamamon! Aku tidak sengaja..."

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau memecahkan jendelaku dalam seminggu ini!!" Digitamamon, digimon aneh berbentuk telur setengah pecah, itu menatap Flamon dengan jengkel. "Kali ini tidak ada ampun lagi..." Digitamamon menutup retakan yang biasanya menjadi celah untuk matanya melihat dan memasukkan kakinya. "Serangan mauuuut!" digimon itu menggelinding liar, menerjang Flamon yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Aaaah!"

* * *

_Duak!_

"Huu.. kan sakit, ibu!" Flamon mengaduh mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak, sementara Bu Agnimon menatapnya jengkel. "Sudah kubilang, yang memecahkan jendelanya itu Agumon, Bu!"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" Bu Agnimon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Kau ini... seharusnya kau malu pada adikmu yang masih kecil!"

Flamon melirik Koromon, adiknya yang masih dalam buaian, yang kini terkikik geli. _Apanya yang kecil? Hobinya menertawakan orang dalam kesusahan saja!_, pikir Flamon kesal. Sang ibu, Bu Agnimon, kini sudah kembali ke dapur dan sibuk memasak, sementara Flamon meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Koromon yang balas menyeringai. "Huaah... membosankan sekali!" Flamon mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Di luar mulai gerimis, membuat Flamon meringis. Ia benci hujan. Tubuhnya selalu merasa lebih letih jika terkena air karena unsurnya adalah api. Flamon melirik Koromon. Adik semata wayangnya kini asyik memejamkan matanya sambil bersenandung pelan. Ah, diam-diam Flamon teringat ayahnya, Pak Agnimon, yang selalu menyenandungkan lagu yang sama.

_Tok tok tok._

"Flamoon... tolong buka pintunya, Nak!"

Flamon melirik jengkel Koromon yang kini terkikik geli lagi. _Apanya yang lucu sih? Kenapa sih dengan bayi-bayi itu, suka sekali menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu..._ "Diam kau," Flamon melirik jengkel Koromon yang kini sudah bisa meleletkan lidahnya, hal yang hanya bisa ia pelajari dari kakaknya, Flamon.

_Tok tok tok._

"Flamoon... ibu kan sedang memasak! Tolong bantu Ibu, dong!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet amat sih," Flamon menggerutu pelan sambil menghampiri pintu. Ia melirik lewat lubang kecil di pintunya. Ah, kepala desa Meramon. Wajahnya hari ini aneh sekali. Meskipun hampir setiap saat wajahnya tampak cemas, kali ini Pak Meramon kelihatannya sedang mengalami masalah yang begitu berat. "Ya, ada apa, Pak?" Flamon membuka pintunya, menyilakan masuk digimon yang seluruh tubuhnya berupa api yang menyala-nyala.

Pak Meramon menatap kanan-kirinya dengan gusar. "Ibumu ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," Flamon menutup pintu rumahnya lagi dan menyeret langkahnya ke dapur. "Ibuuu... ada Pak Meramon tuh!"

_Praang!_

Flamon mengangkat alisnya bingung, kemudian melirik Pak Meramon yang entah mengapa wajahnya semakin pucat. "Tunggu sebentar, ya... aku lihat ibu dulu," setelah menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf, Flamon melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dapur. "Ibu?" Ditatapnya sang ibu yang sedang menunduk. Menekuri pecahan-pecahan piringnya dengan tatapan kosong. Flamon menelan ludah. _Apa memecahkan jendela sebegitu parahnya sampai Pak Meramon harus datang? Jangan-jangan aku akan dimasukkan ke penjara?_, pikir Flamon gusar, sekarang wajahnya pun ikut-ikutan pucat. "Bu... Flamon nggak akan mecahin jendela lagi, kok..."

"Heh?" sang ibu menoleh sambil buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ketika dilihatnya wajah sang anak yang pucat pasi karena ketakutan, Bu Agnimon tidak kuasa menahan tawa. "Hahaha... bukan, bukan masalah itu, Nak..." sambil tersenyum dirangkulnya Flamon penuh sayang. Ia selalu percaya bahwa anak ini memiliki kekuatan ajaib karena kehangatan yang dipancarkan Flamon selalu membuat ia lebih tenang. "Oh ya, tolong bawa adikmu ke kamar, ya... jangan berisik."

Flamon mengangguk. Ditatapnya sang ibu dengan khawatir. Meskipun Bu Agnimon sudah lebih tenang, Flamon merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh di dadanya. _Apakah ini pertanda buruk?_, pikirnya kalut. Tapi Flamon hanyalah seorang anak yang belum mengerti permasalahan yang melanda dunianya. Ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa di luar sana sebetulnya ada perang. Tak tahu bahwa ada digimon bernama Lucemon yang awalnya membawa kedamaian kini malah haus kekuatan dan kekuasaan...

"Ayo, Flamon. Ibu perlu bicara berdua dengan Pak Meramon," setengah memaksa, Bu Agnimon mendorong Flamon masuk ke dalam kamar. Dikecupnya pipi Koromon yang kebingungan karena mendadak kakaknya mau menggendongnya. "Jangan ribut ya..." Bu Agnimon menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, kemudian berbalik menatap wajah Pak Meramon yang kelihatan serba salah. "Jadi... bagaimana suamiku?"

"Kau tahu..."Bu Agnimon langsung tahu bahwa yang akan disampaikan Pak Meramon adalah kabar buruk karena ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajahnya. "Suamimu... Pak Agnimon... sudah..."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mempercayai ramalan bodoh itu!" Bu Agnimon tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya, ia mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya. "Kalian terlalu percaya ramalan bahwa seorang ksatria akan lahir dari bangsa Agnimon. Dan lihat berapa Agnimon yang tersisa sekarang?! Ayahku, kakakku, sekarang suamiku... semua terlalu berharap pada mereka dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka!"

Pak Meramon menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mengharapkan ini yang terjadi..."

"Semua juga tidak mengharapkannya!" Bu Agnimon mulai terisak tak terkendali. "Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya..."

"Kumohon, tenanglah. Kita sedang menghadapi situasi yang sulit," suara Pak Meramon berubah tegas. "Lucemon tahu bahwa di kota ini masih ada beberapa Agnimon laki-laki yang tersisa dan ia akan membunuhi mereka..." Pak Meramon memandang mata Bu Agnimon yang membelalak tidak percaya. "Selamatkan Flamon. Ia memang belum berevolusi, tapi ia hanya akan berevolusi menjadi Agnimon. Koromon masih bisa diselamatkan. Kau boleh menitipkan ia pada Pak Greymon, ia akan mengakuinya sebagai anaknya."

Bu Agnimon menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kenapa... seandainya kami bukan Agnimon..."

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Pak Meramon menggebrak meja tamu itu dengan berapi-api. "Semua orang tahu bahwa Agnimon adalah bangsa api yang terkuat! Kalian seharusnya bangga dengan itu!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada yang berkata kalian berjuang sendirian! Yang kehilangan bukan hanya kalian..." suara Pak Meramon melembut, ditepuknya bahu Bu Agnimon pelan. "Aku pun kehilangan ayahku saat masih muda... juga anakku... bukan hanya bangsa Agnimon yang berjuang..."

Bu Agnimon masih mengisak pelan. "Tapi bagaimana aku harus memberi tahu... mereka?" ditatapnya nanar pintu kamar kedua anaknya. _Apakah mereka mendengarnya? Apakah mereka akan membenciku karena melahirkan mereka sebagai Agnimon?_

"Biar aku yang memberi tahu," Pak Meramon tersenyum ramah. "Kau berkumpul saja dengan para ibu yang lain di balai kota..." Pak Meramon sengaja tidak memberi tahu bahwa Bu Agnimon pun menjadi sasaran pembunuhan dan bahwa para ibu di balai kota bersepakat melindunginya. _Kau tahu... kami digimon sangat berharap pada kalian, Agnimon. Jangan sia-siakan harapan kami..._, batinnya pahit.

"Baik... izinkan aku bertemu dengan mereka dahulu..." Bu Agnimon tertatih-tatih bangkit dari kursinya, membuka pintu kamar kedua anaknya perlahan dan tidak kaget lagi ketika melihat kedua wajah cemas itu memandanginya. "Kalian... sudah dengar kan?"

Flamon mengangguk, sedangkan Koromon yang hanya bisa mengikuti kakaknya ikut-ikutan mengangguk. Tapi Flamon, apalagi Koromon, sama sekali tidak paham permasalahan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya mendengar bagian "pergi" dan "ksatria" karena sejak tadi berebut untuk mencuri dengar dan akhirnya malah bertengkar. "Yuk, ikut aku," Pak Meramon merangkul kedua anak itu sambil tersenyum. "Anak-anak yang lain sudah berkumpul di rumahku..."

"Agumon juga?" mata Flamon melebar penuh semangat. Ia ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Bukan, tentu saja bukan untuk bermain dengannya. Ia ingin sekali menjitak Agumon sebagai pembalasan karena telah membuatnya dimarahi ibunya.

"Ya, Agumon juga..."

"Asyiiik!" Flamon bersorak riang. Lagi-lagi, Koromon ikut-ikutan bersorak meskipun tidak mengerti apapun. Bu Agnimon ikut tersenyum. Sebelum kedua anaknya pergi, dikecupnya pipi Koromon dan Flamon dengan lembut.

"Jangan nakal, ya..."

"Sip, lah!" Flamon mengacungkan jempolnya. Koromon, karena tidak punya jempol, mengacungkan sebelah telinganya ke depan. "Yuk, Pak!" Flamon, masih menggendong Koromon dengan tangan kirinya, menarik tangan Pak Meramon dengan tangan kanannya. "Dah ibu..." ia menoleh untuk tersenyum pada sang ibu.

"Dah..." Bu Agnimon melambai kepada kedua anaknya. Kemudian sebelum ia sendiri beranjak menuju balai kota, ditatapnya rumah tempatnya tinggal sejak kecil itu sekali lagi. _Ayah, kakak, suamiku... tolong jaga Flamon dan Koromon..._

* * *

"Heaaaah!!! Menyerahlah, Flamon! Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Flamon mengelap keringatnya, menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dipandanginya digimon-digimon _baby_ di sekelilingnya. "Jangan takut, teman. Aku yang akan mengatasi monster ini!"

"Ha! Katakan itu pada ibumu nanti!" Digimon berbentuk _Tyranosaurus_ mini itu memasang kuda-kudanya. "Saat ini kau harus bersiap untuk kalah dariku!"

"Jangan bercanda, Agumon. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan The Fierce Flamon!"

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakannya karena aku, The Mighty Agumon, tidak mengenal pengampunan! Heaaah!!!" Agumon menerjang maju ke arah Flamon yang juga memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. _Bruk!_ Setelah pergulatan sesaat, keduanya terjatuh ke atas bantal yang sengaja mereka taruh di bawah, menghamburkan bulu-bulu ke seluruh ruangan. Keduanya tertawa berderai-derai, begitu juga digimon-digimon yang lain.

"Dasar bodoh, sekarang kita berdua kalah," Flamon masih tertawa, menerima uluran tangan Agumon yang membantunya berdiri. Ia menatap sekelilingnya lagi dan menikmati sorotan kekaguman para digimon yang lain. _Aku pun seperti itu dahulu... ingin sekali berevolusi,_ pikir Flamon bangga sebelum matanya terpaku pada sosok Koromon adiknya. Alih-alih ikut tertawa bersama Koromon yang lain, ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa adikmu?" Agumon menyikut Flamon yang ikut termenung.  
Flamon mengangkat bahu, dihampirinya sang adik dan digendongnya. "Hei, kau kenapa sih? Sakit, ya?"

Koromon menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya... merasa ada yang aneh..."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau juga mau berevolusi!" Agumon menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu sambil tersenyum riang. "Aku juga dulu begitu kok!"

"Bukan... sepertinya bukan..." Koromon melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. "Aku mendengar suara ibu..."

"Hah? Dimana?" Flamon melirik kanan-kirinya dengan heran. Ia takut dimarahi karena memberantaki rumah Pak Meramon.

"Di sana... berteriak... meminta tolong..." Koromon memejamkan matanya, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari tubuhnya. "Ada yang datang..."

_Brak!_

Pak Meramon ditemani Pak Greymon, ayah Agumon, dan Pak Pixiemon, digimon merah jambu bersayap yang menjadi guru mereka di sekolah, menerjang masuk ke dalam rumah sambil terengah-engah. Wajah mereka semua entah kenapa nampak begitu pucat. "Semuanya..." Pak Greymon, digimon _Tyranosaurus_ itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Ayo, ikuti Pak Pixiemon pergi..."

"Ayo anak-anak, pi!" Pak Pixiemon yang jika bicara selalu diakhiri "~pi" itu biasanya ditertawakan oleh anak-anak. Tapi kali ini, meski tetap cempreng dan mirip anak-anak, semua orang dapat merasakan kecemasan dalam suaranya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada sosok Flamon yang masih tampak kebingungan. _Kumohon... kau harus selamat, Flamon..._, digimon merah jambu itu memandang sayang pada digimon nakal yang selalu berbuat onar itu. Tapi Pak Pixiemon sebagai gurunya tahu, meski Flamon sering bandel, ia memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi dan memiliki bibit sebagai pemimpin yang disegani. Pak Pixiemon memejamkan matanya, membuat selubung tidak tampak yang meliputi anak-anak digimon yang ribut bertanya-tanya. "Ayo, pi!" Pak Pixiemon menembak tembok belakang rumah Pak Meramon hingga jebol, membuat beberapa anak berteriak kaget. "Cepat ikuti aku, pi!"

Flamon menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Pak Meramon dan Pak Greymon berbalik memunggungi mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda. Di sebelahnya, Agumon mulai terisak sambil berlari ke arah ayahnya. "Ayah! Ayah!"

Selubung aneh tak tampak yang meliputi mereka itu membuat Agumon terpaksa menyerah. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh karena berusaha mencapai ayahnya. Lelah, ia menatap Flamon yang balas mengangguk. Sahabatnya itu menarik tangan Agumon. "Yuk," Flamon tersenyum. Mendadak ia sadar bahwa di luar sana akan ada perang yang sesungguhnya dan ia yakin ayahnya pun telah ikut berperang. "Kita harus selamat!"

"Ya!" Agumon mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Flamon erat selagi mereka berlari. Koromon masih gemetaran di dalam gendongan Flamon, sementara digimon-digimon kecil lainnya berlarian tidak teratur.

"Semuanya... lewat sini!" Pak Pixiemon menuntun mereka ke dalam sebuah gua. "Tolong diam semuanya, aku akan lihat keadaan..."

"Keadaan apa, Pixiemon?" Suara rendah itu berbisik dingin, membuat anak-anak digimon mulai menangis. Pak Pixiemon menoleh, mengatasi tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran ketika melihat sosok gelap itu semakin jelas...

"Devimon!"

Suara tawa digimon itu membahana hingga membuat tangisan anak-anak semakin keras. "Melarikan diri, ya?" tangan besar dan panjang Devimon menampar Pak Pixiemon hingga digimon itu terlempar ke tanah dan menyebabkan selubung yang membuat anak-anak tidak terlihat itu menghilang. Mata Devimon berhenti ketika melihat Flamon yang sedang menatapnya dengan menantang. "Kau..."

"Apa?!" Flamon mengabaikan tangan Agumon yang berusaha menahannya.

"Ah, kau..." Devimon tersenyum licik, menunding ke arah Agumon yang gemetar tak terkendali. "Kau masih ingin hidup, Nak?"

Agumon mengangguk sambil berbisik lirih. "Kumohon, jangan bunuh kami..."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membunuh anak ini," Devimon tersenyum lebih lebar seraya menunding ke arah Flamon yang masih bergeming menatapnya penuh amarah. "Keberanian... sungguh mengharukan... mirip sekali dengan ayahnya yang kubunuh kemarin..."

"Ayah?" Flamon mengangkat alisnya, sementara Koromon sudah terisak-isak dalam gendongannya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Nah, Nak..." Devimon kini menatap Agumon yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "Serahkan temanmu ini padaku... dan kalian akan selamat..."

"Baiklah..." gumam Agumon tak jelas kemudian ia menatap Flamon dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Maafkan aku, Flamon..." bisiknya pelan sebelum mendorong Flamon ke dalam gua dengan kasar, membuat Flamon membelalak kaget. "Pergi! Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

Flamon masih tampak kaget dan tidak bergerak. Ia memandang punggung Agumon yang kini membelakanginya. "Agumon..."

"Pergi, bodoh! Kau dengar kataku! Pergi!" Agumon tidak menoleh, mulutnya terus menyemburkan api. "Baby flame! Baby flame! Cepat pergi, bodoh!"

"Ayo pergi, Kak" bisik Koromon. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat meski air matanya masih mengalir. Rupanya semangat teman-temannya yang kini ikut menyemburkan gelembung-gelembung sabun ke arah Devimon membuatnya lebih berani.

"Ya!" Flamon sekali lagi menatap sosok Agumon. _Terima kasih, sahabatku..._, Flamon tersenyum penuh rasa syukur sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berlari ke dalam gua. Ia masih mendengar teriakan-teriakan Agumon dan kemarahan Devimon. Ia ingin kembali, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia harus terus berlari... berlari...

"Ayo, Flamon!" sosok merah muda itu tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. Pak Pixiemon, penuh luka dan memar, terbang tertatih-tatih mengiringinya. "Kau harus selamat!"

Flamon merasakan air matanya mendesak-desak ingin keluar, tapi dipaksanya dirinya untuk tegar. "Ya!"

"Cepat! Devimon sudah mendekat," Pak Pixiemon mendadak berhenti. Sebetulnya ia ingin menangis jika harus mengingat anak-anak didiknya yang kini tentunya sudah... tak bersisa. Tapi... seulas senyum menghiasi wajah merah jambunya. Ia toh boleh berbangga karena memiliki murid-murid yang pemberani seperti Agumon. "Ayo Flamon, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan kami!"

Flamon mengangguk, matanya berlinangan, tak kuasa menahan gelora yang membuncah dari dalam dadanya. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia berlari lagi lebih jauh memasuki gua. "Koromon, bertahanlah..." bisik Flamon pada adiknya yang kini mulai bergetar aneh lagi. "Ayo... sedikit lagi..." gumamnya terus menerus.

_Blam!_

"Aku tahu kau disana, Flamon..." suara dingin itu kembali mengusiknya. Flamon sadar bahwa lagi-lagi ia telah membuat satu lagi digimon terbunuh, Pak Pixiemon...

_Kenapa... kenapa mereka ingin mengorbankan nyawa untukku?_, Flamon tidak menggubris perasaan cemas yang semakin lama semakin menderanya dan terus berlari. Ia sadar Devimon hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya... _Kenapa... kenapa?_

"Kak, masuk sana!" Koromon, masih bergetar aneh, menunding sebuah celah di depan mereka. Flamon mengangguk dan melempar tubuhnya ke dalam celah, mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus kelelahan.

"Ayo... percuma saja kau bersembunyi... aku pasti bisa menemukanmu, Flamon..."

Flamon memejamkan matanya. Mendadak ia merasa tangannya kebas dan panas. "Argh," gumamnya pelan. Ia melepaskan gendongannya dan terperangah ketika melihat adiknya. Koromon saat itu diliputi cahaya merah menyala yang membuat matanya silau. "Evolusi..." bisiknya pelan ketika Koromon perlahan berubah menjadi sosok aneh yang familiar di matanya. Sosoknya sendiri... "Flamon..."

Digimon yang sebelumnya dipanggil Koromon itu kini memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya saat itu mengingatkan Flamon pada ekspresi Agumon sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku, kak..." Mendadak dari tangannya sebuah bola api menghantam Flamon telak di dada.

"A...pa?" Flamon, kaget sekaligus menahan sakit, kini terkapar tak berdaya menatap sosok adiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Adiknya tetap bergeming dan lagi-lagi menyemburkan bola api dari tangannya. Berulang kali menghantam telak dada Flamon yang menjerit-jerit dan berulang kali pula ia menggumamkan "maaf... maaf..."

"Jangan bersembunyi, Flamon... aku tahu kau ada di sini..." suara dingin itu semakin jelas. Flamon tahu bahwa Devimon semakin dekat, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya sudah penuh luka.

_Apakah Devimon mempengaruhi Koromon? Apa yang terjadi sebetulnya?, _Flamon tidak kuat lagi menahan sakitnya. Apalagi kini bongkahan batu-batu menutupi pandangannya. Rupanya sang adik menembak bagian atas gua sehingga roboh dan menutupinya. "Koromon, eh... Flamon!" bisiknya lirih. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku di sini Devimon! Aku akan menghadapimu! The Fierce Flamon tidak akan mundur melawanmu!" suara itu membalas bisikan dingin Devimon. Flamon membelalakkan matanya. Itu suaranya sendiri! Adiknya meniru suaranya!

"Bagus, akhirnya kau mau menyerah juga... Kau tahu kan percuma kalau kau melarikan diri?"

"Ha! Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu pasti aku akan menang!"

"Kau tahu? Aku paling benci anak sombong sepertimu!" suara Devimon kini menggelengar mengerikan. Membuat Flamon yang terkapar penuh luka gemetaran takut sekaligus bingung.

_Apa... apa yang akan kau lakukan, adikku?, _Flamon merintih mengatasi lukanya. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia tahu ia akan tetap terkapar. Dengan luka seperti ini, mungkin baru besok ia bisa bangun.

_Blar!_

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

_Duar!_

"Aku akan menyelamatkan ibuku!"

_Plak!_

"Aku... aku akan jadi kuat!"

_Duar!_

Flamon mulai menangis tanpa suara. Adiknya... adiknya yang selama ini sering ia sesali keberadaannya. Adiknya yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai pengganggu. Adiknya yang selama ini ia anggap selalu menyusahkan... "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" bisik Flamon lirih. "Aku yang harusnya berkorban untukmu... aku kakakmu..."

Suara adiknya menggema lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejahatan... Aaargh!"

_Blar!  
_

Flamon memejamkan matanya, menahan perih yang meradang di hatinya. Ia sadar adiknya tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena saat itu tawa Devimon bergema penuh kepuasan. "Hah... anak bodoh itu masih saja sok berani padahal ia akan mati..." Flamon mengutuk ketidakberdayaan dirinya ketika mendengar suara Devimon yang berubah ceria itu. "Tapi sekarang kita boleh tenang karena satu ksatria telah hilang... Agnimon sudah tamat..." Devimon tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kota kelahiran sudah dihancurkan dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa... hanya Lucemon-sama dan kami para pengikutnya... Baiklah, berikutnya ke Desa Soyokaze..."

Suara sayap Devimon menderu keras memenuhi langit-langit gua dan perlahan lenyap. Flamon tahu Devimon telah pergi tapi ia tidak lagi berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Air mata tanpa suara terus mengalir deras di pipinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Ia menatap nanar sekelilingnya. Selubung merah yang ia sebelumnya ia lihat menyelubungi Koromon kini juga menyelubunginya. "Evolusi..." gumamnya. Ia kini paham bahwa dirinya yang sekaranglah yang sesungguhnya diincar. Dirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi...

"Agnimon..." gumam digimon yang sebelumnya dipanggil Flamon itu. Luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh serangan adiknya kini sudah sembuh tak berbekas, pun luka yang disebabkan Agumon karena mendorongnya sebelumnya. Tapi luka itu masih menganga lebar di hatinya. Ya, luka kehilangan ayah, ibu, adik, sahabat... luka kehilangan segalanya...

"Desa Soyokaze..." gumam Agnimon pelan, mengulangi lagi kata-kata terakhir Devimon dalam benaknya. Meski luka dalam hatinya masih segar, tapi bara yang menyala dalam dadanya membuatnya tak merasa sakit lagi. Ia sadar bahwa semua orang berkorban untuknya. Ia sadar bahwa tugasnyalah memenuhi harapan digimon-digimon lain yang kini telah tiada. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak atau menghindar, karena inilah takdirnya...

* * *

"Permisi, Tuan. Boleh kutahu kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Agnimon menatap Trainmon yang kini mendengus tak sabar. Daun-daunan yang ia rangkai menjadi mantel perjalanan membuat geraknya terbatasi, tapi ia tahu jika ia menunjukkan sosok aslinya maka habislah riwayatnya. "Tolong antarkan aku... ke Desa Soyokaze," Agnimon merendahkan suaranya.

"Baiklah... Desa Soyokaze... ayo cepat naik!" Trainmon menderu pelan, menghembuskan asap ke langit biru cerah tanpa awan di atasnya. "Ayo! Aku buru-buru, nih!"

Agnimon mengangguk, kemudian melompat ke atas tubuh Trainmon. Dipejamkannya matanya seraya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam._ Aku akan menyelamatkan siapapun engkau, ksatria angin..._

* * *

**Hehe. Aneh ya pakai "Pak" dan "Bu" sebelum menyebut digimon... habis saya bingung sih harus gimana lagi xD. Tapi saya bingung, deh. Kalau semua digimon namanya sama... cara manggilnya gimana ya? Ya sudahlah. Semoga teman-teman suka cerita ini dan bersedia mereview. Chapter selanjutnya minggu depan mungkin bisa diunggah. Mungkin lho, saya nggak janji kan? xD**

**Oh ya, semangat buat z-hard yang lagi diklat juga (senasib). Ditunggu fanficnya! Buktikan statusmu waktu itu di facebook! Hehe... Ja~ :D**

**Next Chapter: Putri Buruk Rupa dan Ksatria Angin**


	2. Putri Buruk Rupa dan Ksatria Angin

**Thanks to Sanich, teacupz, dan Green Opalus. Maaf baru update. Sebetulnya udah lama di harddisk tapi bagian akhirnya entah kenapa saya bingung harus diapain. Oke, kali ini urutan evolusi Fairymon pun saya karang (lagi) karena kalau di anime kan Fairymon berubah dari manusia. Tapi kalau tahu yang benarnya bagaimana, tolong beri tahu saya, ya! Urutannya:** **Leafmon – Minomon – Wormmon – Fairymon. Digimon-digimon sebelum Fairymon itu digimon yang nantinya berubah jadi Stingmon. Tapi cukup realistis kan? Dari ulat jadi kupu-kupu... xD biarpun agak aneh juga karena kepompongnya lebih dulu dibanding ulat. Yeah, I need more informations! So share here! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Akiyoshi Hongo

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Adventure/Action

* * *

**Legenda Sepuluh Ksatria**

**

* * *

**

Dahulu, digimon tipe Human dan Beast selalu bertarung satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari, Lucemon datang untuk memulihkan kedamaian di dunia digital. Sosoknya yang tenang dan bijak serta perawakannya yang mirip dengan anak-anak membuat para digimon luluh. Akan tetapi, Lucemon tergoda oleh kekuasaan yang ditawarkan dunia digital sehingga ia berubah menjadi penguasa yang lalim dan membunuh para digimon yang tidak patuh kepadanya. Tetapi suatu hari seorang peramal sakti mengatakan bahwa akan ada sepuluh ksatria dari berbagai elemen yang akan mengalahkannya. Merekalah sepuluh ksatria legendaris...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Putri Buruk Rupa dan Ksatria Angin**

* * *

Terletak di kaki bukit, Desa Soyokaze terkenal dengan keindahan alam yang luar biasa. Hamparan bunga warna-warni menghiasi setiap jengkal hijau padang rumput. Pun pohon-pohon rindang dengan buah pir khas Soyokaze yang berbuah sepanjang tahun selalu memberikan tempat tidur nyaman di bawah bayang-bayangnya, apalagi ketika siang menjelang. Tapi yang paling istimewa dari Desa Soyokaze adalah angin sejuknya yang selalu berhembus lembut. Hujan tidak pernah terlampau lebat dan angin ribut tidak pernah sekali pun terjadi. Konon, cuaca yang bersahabat ini dibuat oleh digimon berelemen angin yang pernah menentramkan perseteruan Human-Beast di desa ini dan menjaganya selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

"Selamat datang di desa Soyokaze!" Trainmon menderu pelan, menghentikan lajunya seraya melirik satu-satunya penumpang di atasnya. "Hei, Tuan Daun! Kau sudah sampai!"

"Ya..." Digimon yang seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi daun itu melompat turun dari Trainmon. "Terima kasih, Trainmon!"

"Ya ya ya, sudah tugasku kan..." Trainmon menderu pelan. "Sampai jumpa, Tuan! Berikutnya, Terminal Hutan! Terminal Hutan!" Sambil terus berjalan meniti rel, Trainmon berseru-seru riang mencari penumpang.

Sementara itu, digimon yang sebelumnya dipanggil "Tuan Daun" itu kini berdiri mematung. Ia memandang plang bertuliskan "Desa Soyokaze" di hadapannya dan menelan ludah gugup. _"Berikutnya desa Soyokaze..." _ suara dingin itu menggema dalam kepalanya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Semalaman ia mimpi buruk lagi dengan suara dingin itu bertalu-talu dalam kepalanya.

Digimon itu, Agnimon, kini merapatkan mantel daunnya karena tubuhnya menggigil pelan. Rupanya angin lembut yang menerpanya membuat ia agak kedinginan. Maklum, kota tempatnya tinggal memang terkenal panas. Wajar saja, mereka kan memang digimon berelemen api. Agnimon menengadah menatap langit biru, surai emasnya melambai pelan dimainkan angin. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Ya... ia mendengar suara-suara riang di kejauhan. _Itu artinya Devimon belum datang..._ pikirnya tegang. Setelah mengumpulkan lagi keberaniannya, Agnimon melangkah pelan, meniti jalan setapak yang ditunjuk oleh papan "Desa Soyokaze" tadi.

_Srak srak_

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, Agnimon berhenti. Ia mengangkat alisnya. Semak di depannya bergerak-gerak mencurigakan. _Jangan-jangan Devimon,_ pikirnya tegang. Ia pun mengendap-endap mendekati semak itu dan perlahan disibaknya semak tersebut...

"Aaah! Dasar tukang ngintip! Pergi! Pergi!"

Agnimon, belum sempat melihat apapun, kini merasa sekelilingnya gelap ketika sebuah batu menghantam telak di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, ia bersumpah tidak pernah melihat wajah secantik digimon yang kini berada di depannya, duduk menyamping merapikan jalinan rambutnya. "Eh..." gumamnya linglung, tertatih-tatih mencoba untuk duduk.

"Wah! Kau sudah bangun!" Digimon itu tampak kaget dan terburu-buru mengambil dedaunan yang kini ia gunakan sebagai cadar untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia menatap Agnimon dari balik cadarnya. Agnimon dapat melihat mata biru yang membelalak kaget di balik kacamata yang digunakan digimon itu. "Ma, maafkan aku tadi. Aku sedang... berganti kulit..."

Agnimon, pulih dari keterpesonaannya, kini mendengus kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun, tapi kau malah membuatku pingsan," Agnimon berusaha berdiri, meski kepalanya pusing setengah mati. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat daun-daun yang sudah ia rangkai menjadi mantel perjalanannya kini berserakan. "Eh..."

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Kupikir daun-daun ini bukan bagian tubuhmu!" Wajah digimon cantik itu memerah. Meski tertutup cadar, Agnimon bisa melihat, atau lebih tepatnya merasakan, nada gugup dalam suara merdu itu.

"Memang bukan..." Agnimon kini tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata sang digimon pemalu itu. "Kupikir cadarmu juga bukan..."

"Ini? Ah..." Digimon itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak peduli. "Kau tidak akan ingin melihat wajahku"

"Eh, kenapa?" Agnimon mengangkat alis kebingungan. _Wajah cantik itu..._ Agnimon teringat wajah cantik yang sedih itu ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan perutnya bergolak tak nyaman. _Ada apa sih denganku?!_

"Kau tidak akan ingin mendengarnya..." nada suara digimon itu berubah sendu, tapi kembali riang ketika mengatakan, "aku akan membuatkan lagi mantel untukmu, mau?"

Agnimon mengangguk senang. Mantel daunnya yang sebelumnya dibuat dengan asal-asalan, sehingga mudah lepas dan mengganggu pergerakan. Kalau ia bisa mendapat mantel yang baru dengan gratis, mengapa ia harus menolak? "Ya, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya..." Digimon itu menggerakkan tangannya. Ajaib, angin lembut yang nyaman berhembus pelan, menumpuk daun-daun itu di depannya. Angin itu kemudian menghembus lagi, membuat daun-daun itu tersusun membentuk sebuah mantel, yang lalu dirangkai dengan benang yang muncul dari jemari sang digimon. Agnimon hanya bisa termangu menyaksikan keajaiban di hadapannya dan tak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk bertepuk tangan ketika mantel itu selesai dibuat.

"Hebat! Hebat sekali!" Masih bertepuk tangan, Agnimon menerima mantel buatan sang digimon yang kini menunduk malu. "Terima kasih, ya. Siapa namamu?"

Digimon itu menatap Agnimon yang kini sudah mengenakan mantel buatannya dengan sedih. "Kau tidak ingin tahu..."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali. Penduduk desa akan ketakutan kalau melihatku berkeliaran seperti ini..." digimon itu hendak berbalik pergi, ketika akhirnya ragu-ragu ia kembali melirik Agnimon. "Kau sendiri... siapa?"

"Agni..." Agnimon berhenti sesaat. _Bagaimana jika ia kawan Lucemon? Bagaimana jika Devimon ada di dekat sini? Bagaimana kalau..._

"Agni?" suara lembut itu memotong lamunan Agnimon.

Gugup, Agnimon menjawab tangkas. "Agnigarugumon!" Digimon di hadapannya kini tersenyum. Ya... Agnimon yakin digimon itu tersenyum dari balik cadarnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Agnigarugumon..." melangkah lebih cepat, digimon cantik itu kini hilang dari pandangan Agnimon yang masih bertanya-tanya.

_Ada apa dengan digimon itu?_

* * *

"Kau! Dari mana saja kau!"

Digimon bercadar daun itu berjengit kaget ketika sosok-sosok gelap menyergapnya. _Duh, padahal aku sudah terbang sepelan mungkin..._ keluh digimon itu dalam hati ketika dijejakkannya kaki rampingnya di atas lantai dingin tempat yang selama ini tidak pernah ia anggap sebagai "rumah".

"Sudah kubilang kan, suamiku," suara lain yang lebih tinggi kini menggema memenuhi ruangan yang seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kayu. "Anak ini harus dijaga! Apa kata penduduk kota nanti kalau melihat wajah jeleknya berkeliaran?!"

Digimon bercadar daun itu menunduk lebih dalam. _Sabar... sabar..._ ia menyibakkan rambut ungunya yang menghalangi sebagian pandangannya untuk melihat dua sosok identik yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dua digimon berbentuk bunga di hadapannya memang cantik, tidak ada yang menyangkalnya. _Tidak seperti aku..._ ia menggigit bibirnya kalut. _Melihat cermin pun aku dilarang, karena... terlalu jelek..._

"Ada apa, Bu Floramon?" suara cempreng kekanakan itu milik digimon ulat yang kini menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari dua digimon bunga itu menoleh.

"Ah, Wormmon, ini... si... Fair... Faironmon berkeliaran lagi," kata Bu Floramon sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Entah kenapa sikapnya saat itu agak gugup. Digimon bercadar daun yang semula hanya menunduk kini memandang Bu Floramon dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

_Kenapa dengan nama Faironmon?_, pikirnya bingung.

"Wormmon, bukankah sudah ayah bilang jangan masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa izin," suara tegas itu menggelegar, membuat Wormmon berjengit kaget dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Bu Floramon yang juga ikut-ikutan kaget. "Pak Floramon, maaf merepotkanmu," Pak Stingmon, sang digimon belalang yang barusan bersuara kini memasuki ruangan kayu yang lebih mirip perpustakaan itu.

Ya, ruangan itu lebih mirip perpustakaan daripada kamar. Rak-rak buku berjejer memenuhi ruangan dan beberapa lukisan berbingkai daun menghiasi dindingnya. Salah satu lukisannya adalah lukisan digimon yang sangat cantik, bersayap dan berambut ungu dengan senyum lembut, Fairymon. Digimon itu bisa dibilang sudah punah karena tidak ada lagi keturunannya. Fairymon yang sejak dahulu turun temurun menjadi penjaga desa ini satu per satu menghilang sejak Lucemon berambisi menguasai dunia digital. Diculik, dibunuh, dan seluruh rumahnya dibakar, tak peduli ada bayi atau anak-anak, begitulah modus operandinya selama ini. Pak Stingmon kini menatap digimon bercadar daun yang dipanggilnya "Faironmon" itu dengan getir. "Kau... keluar ruangan lagi?" Suaranya bergetar takut saat bertanya.

Faironmon, begitu digimon bercadar itu dipanggil, mengangguk gugup. Meskipun ia tahu Pak Stingmon lah yang menyuruh ia agar dikurung di ruangan ini sejak ia berevolusi menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, ia tidak pernah bisa membenci digimon itu. Dialah yang merawatnya sejak kecil, sejak bayi mungkin. Ia tidak ingat wajah orang tuanya yang asli. Tapi ia ingat kilatan-kilatan dan jeritan-jeritan di sekelilingnya saat ia masih dalam buaian. Dan meskipun masa kecilnya tak bisa dikata menyenangkan – karena Pak Stingmon selalu mengawasinya, tidak mengizinkan ia belajar, dan terutama mencegahnya untuk berevolusi – ia tetap tidak bisa membenci digimon itu. "Aku... berganti kulit..." jawabnya lirih.

"Itu hanya alasanmu kan!" suara Pak Floramon menimpali. Ia tampak... marah? Entahlah, Faironmon melihat ia berkeringat dingin.

"Apapun alasanmu, kau tidak boleh keluar ruangan! Ingat itu!" Pak Stingmon menatap Faironmon tajam, kemudian menggendong Wormmon. "Ayo, nak. Kita keluar. Bu Floramon, tolong pastikan Faironmon tidak keluar lagi! Pak Floramon, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan di luar!"

Pak Floramon menelan ludah gugup, melempar pandang cemas ke arah Faironmon sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi mengikuti langkah tegap Pak Stingmon. "B... baik..."

Bu Floramon memandang suaminya yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan sedih. Dadanya merasa sesak. Sejak kemarin ia bermimpi buruk tentang kedatangan Devimon, digimon pengikut setia Lucemon, yang membunuhi satu per satu digimon yang disebut dalam ramalan. Rupanya kabar bahwa masih ada satu Fairymon yang tersisa sudah sampai ke Lucemon. Bu Floramon melirik digimon yang ia panggil "Faironmon" dengan galau. _Kumohon... kau harus selamat..._

* * *

Agnimon melangkah mengikuti jalan yang sebelumnya dilalui digimon bercadar daun, masih bertanya-tanya perihal tindak tanduk misterius digimon yang ia temui tadi. Setelah sekian menit ia berjalan tak tentu arah, akhirnya ia mencapai satu konklusi yang pasti: ia tersesat. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan setapak yang semula dilaluinya. _Ah, coba tadi aku tidak begitu ingin tahu melihat digimon yang tadi..._ Agnimon mulai menyesali diri sendiri ketika didengarnya suara-suara rendah berbisik beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bawa dia keluar, usir dia dari desa kalau perlu sehingga ia enggan kembali! Suruh ia jangan menampakkan wajahnya lagi dan menyembunyikan dirinya!"

"Tapi Pak... aku... tidak tega lagi. Bertahun-tahun kita menyakitinya..."

"Ini demi dirinya sendiri! Aku... aku gagal mematuhi janjiku pada ayahnya. Padahal dia tidak perlu diincar seandainya ia tidak berevolusi menjadi digimon itu,"

Agnimon merasakan dadanya berdegup keras ketika ia mendengar kata "diincar". _Jangan-jangan... ia sama seperti diriku!_ Ia merunduk perlahan dan menyipitkan matanya. Sosok-sosok digimon yang berbisik di depannya nampak lebih jelas. _Digimon belalang itu pastilah pemimpinnya_, pikir Agnimon. Gaya bicaranya, intonasinya, semua mengingatkan Agnimon pada Pak Meramon. Agnimon merasakan air matanya mendesak-desak ingin keluar lagi. _Sudahlah... tidak ada gunanya menangis..._

"Mustahil! Dengan ayah dan ibu Fairymon, ia pasti akan menjadi Fairymon, Pak Stingmon... Anda tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Salahku lah tidak menjaganya dengan baik... pasti... pasti ada mata-mata di desa ini," digimon berbentuk bunga yang menemani kepala desa itu bersikeras. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Jangan mencurigai sembarangan Pak Floramon..." Pak Stingmon, tampak lelah dan kebingungan, ikut melirik sekelilingnya dengan tak yakin.

Agnimon menahan nafas. Rasanya tadi Pak Floramon menatap ke tempatnya merebah kini. _Tapi mustahil... tubuhku juga kan ditutupi daun..._ Pak Floramon kini memalingkan wajahnya dan Agnimon pun menghela nafas penuh syukur.

"Siapa kau?"

Agnimon berjengit kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Pak Stingmon maupun Pak Floramon sudah hilang! Agnimon melirik kanan-kirinya dengan gugup. Benar saja, kedua digimon itu kini mengapitnya, memandangnya dengan tajam. Tangan Pak Stingmon yang berupa pedang tajam mengarah ke lehernya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Pak Stingmon lagi, dengan lebih tegas dan mengancam.

"Kau pasti mata-mata Devimon kan!" Pak Floramon mengikat tangan dan kaki Agnimon dengan sulurnya. "Apa saja yang sudah kau beberkan, hah? Dasar pengkhianat!"

Agnimon menelan ludah gugup. "Aku... aku hanya pengunjung..."

"Kau pikir kami percaya, hah!" gertak Pak Floramon. "Daun ini hanya mantel kan? Kau sebetulnya bukan orang Soyokaze kan?"

"Betul..." Agnimon merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong. Barangkali jika ia mengungkapkan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya ia akan selamat. Ia menatap mata merah Pak Stingmon yang terjurus ke arahnya dengan gugup. "Aku Agnimon..."

"Jangan bohong! Kami tahu Agnimon sudah tewas seluruhnya! Begitu kabar yang tersiar!" bantah Pak Stingmon tegas, tapi Agnimon dapat mendengar harap dari suaranya.

Agnimon menggeleng tegas, kepercayaan dirinya menguat perlahan. "Lepaskan aku... dan aku akan menceritakan seluruhnya."

"Jangan percaya, Pak!" Pak Floramon menguatkan ikatan sulurnya. Tapi Agnimon pun dapat mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya sehingga ia pun berani memandang Pak Floramon.

Pak Stingmon menatap Agnimon lama, menghela nafas sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya yang tajam tinggi-tinggi. "Aku yang akan membuktikannya..."

Agnimon menjerit kaget saat Pak Stingmon mengarahkan tangannya yang tajam ke arah dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya takut. Sedetik, dua detik. Agnimon membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Ajaib, ia tidak merasa sakit. Ia menengadah, melihat helai daun-daun berguguran di depannya. "Agnimon..." bisik Pak Floramon tak percaya, sulurnya mengendur lepas. "Kau Agnimon sungguhan?"

Agnimon mencoba berdiri meskipun sulur yang tadi menjerat kakinya membuat kakinya sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Ia menatap Pak Stingmon dan Pak Floramon yang masih menatapnya dengan kekagetan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. "Ya... aku hidup, aku berhasil lolos, ya..." Agnimon kini menunduk dalam-dalam, hatinya lagi-lagi terasa perih. "Tapi... penduduk desaku semuanya meninggal..."

Pak Floramon tiba-tiba berseru riang. "Tapi kau berhasil lolos! Kau berhasil! Siapa tahu kita juga bisa, Pak Stingmon," ia menatap Pak Stingmon yang nampaknya masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya karena wajahnya tetap terlihat tegang. "Kita bisa mengungsikan Fairymon sebelum Devimon kemari! Mati pun tak mengapa asal Fairymon selamat!"

"Jangan bodoh!" teriak Agnimon bersamaan dengan Pak Stingmon. Keduanya bertukar pandangan sekilas sebelum Agnimon melanjutkan sambil tersenyum. "Jangan ada lagi yang mati, Pak Floramon..."

Pak Floramon mengulum senyum malu, matanya berkaca-kaca penuh haru. "Ya... benar... jangan ada lagi yang mati..."

"Baiklah. Segera umumkan kepada penduduk desa. Kita harus bersiap-siap," Pak Stingmon berdiri tegap, ditepuknya bahu Agnimon pelan. "Kau, tolong jaga Fairymon..."

Agnimon mengangguk. Ketiganya kini melangkah melintas semak-semak yang tinggi sebelum kemudian menghilang. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sosok gelap yang lain sejak tadi sudah mengintai di sana.

"Kalian bodoh sekali... kalian tidak akan lolos dari sini, Fairymon... Agnimon..."

* * *

"Bu Floramon?" bisik Faironmon lirih. Alih-alih tidur, ia menatap digimon bunga di hadapannya yang sejak tadi merajut dalam diam.

"Hm?"

"Pak Stingmon dan Pak Floramon... apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Bu Floramon melempar tatapan galak, yang sudah biasa Faironmon terima. "Bukan urusanmu, kan? Cepat sana kau tidur!"

"Aku..." Faironmon ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan gugup. "Bermimpi... aneh. Jeritan dan... segalanya..."

Bu Floramon mengangkat wajahnya dan Faironmon dapat melihat wajah itu begitu pucat dirudung cemas. "Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh..."

"Tapi sejak kemarin... tadi juga..." Faironmon menelan ludah. _Ini yang terburuk, ia akan memarahiku lagi karena keluar rumah. Memang kenapa sih dengan diriku? _"Aku... merasa diikuti..."

"Kau!" Bu Floramon bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah merah padam. "Makanya sudah kami bilang jangan keluar rumah! Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipercaya! Siapa saja yang tadi melihatmu?"

"Agni..." Faironmon tercekat ketika didengarnya suara pintu dibanting. "A... ada apa ini?"

"Entahlah, kalau terjadi sesuatu, ini semua salahmu!" jawab Bu Floramon ketus, meski wajahnya tetap pucat ketakutan. Ia berdiri untuk menyambut suaminya yang kini masuk sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau... Fairymon," gumam Pak Floramon, yang langsung disusul pekikan kaget Bu Floramon.

"A... ada apa ini suamiku? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Pak Floramon menatap istrinya dengan penuh sayang dan menenangkannya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbohong, sayang. Ada pengkhianat di desa ini dan Devimon menuju ke sini."

"Tapi... tapi... anak-anak yang lain..." Bu Floramon tampak panik, ia melirik Faironmon yang menatapnya kebingungan. "Lalu... bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Kenapa denganku?" Faironmon merapikan cadar daunnya dengan bingung. Mungkin wajahnya yang buruk tadi terlihat, mungkin sudah saatnya ia diusir dari desa ini... _Tapi tak mengapa,_ pikirnya. _Aku membenci desa ini..._

"Kau, Fairon, tidak. Fairymon..." Pak Floramon menghampiri digimon yang selama ini ia panggil "Faironmon" dan meraih tangan digimon itu dalam genggamannya. "Ayo pergi, selamatkan dirimu."

"Suamiku..." Bu Floramon mulai mengisak di belakang Pak Floramon, membuat Faironmon semakin bingung.

"Maafkan kami selama ini membuatmu tersiksa. Kami hanya ingin kau tetap hidup, Fairymon..." Pak Floramon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Fairon, bukan, Fairymon mengangkat alisnya. "Fairymon kan... digimon cantik yang menjaga desa ini sejak dulu? Mereka kan sudah punah..."

"Ayah dan ibumu Fairymon terakhir sebelum dirimu. Mereka dibunuh..." suara berwibawa Pak Stingmon yang menjawab. Wajahnya tampak begitu tegang, tapi ia tetap tenang. Perlahan ditepuknya bahu Bu Floramon. "Anak-anak sudah kami ungsikan ke gua, mereka tinggal menunggu Trainmon tiba untuk mengangkut mereka pergi. Kau, Fairymon, tolong jaga mereka semua. Biar kami yang berjaga di desa ini."

"Apa? Aku... aku tidak mengerti..." Fairymon tampak gugup. "Aku? Fairymon? Tidak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Pak Stingmon tersenyum, diraihnya bahu digimon yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Cepat pergi..."

_Kenapa? Kenapa mereka menyuruhku pergi di saat aku merasa mereka sudah berubah, tidak jahat lagi padaku?_, batin Fairymon sesak. "Ke... kenapa?"

"Pak Stingmon, waktu kita sebentar lagi," Pak Floramon mengingatkan.

"Ayo cepat, Fairymon. Kumohon, jagalah anak-anak yang lain. Jagalah Wormmon..." Pak Stingmon memeluk Fairymon sebentar sebelum melepasnya lagi. "Ayo, Agnimon, jaga Fairymon,"

"Agnimon?" Bu Floramon yang sudah berhenti menangis kini menatap kanan kirinya dengan kaget. "Agnimon masih hidup?"

Sosok yang sejak tadi hanya menonton dalam diam kini mengangkat suara. "Ya, aku masih hidup..."

"Kau! Agnigarugumon!" Fairymon menunjuk digimon yang kini sudah melepas mantel daunnya. "Pantas aku pernah melihatmu di buku. Kau Agnimon, ksatria api!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kaget," nada suara Pak Stingmon berubah tegas. "Semuanya, cepat pergi. Kami yang akan mengatasi keadaan di sini,"

"Baiklah," Agnimon kini bersuara, diliriknya Fairymon yang menatapnya dengan cemas. "Lepas cadarmu, itu akan menahan kekuatanmu. Ayo pergi,"

"Tapi..."

"Fairymon," kali ini Bu Floramon yang bersuara. Ditatapnya digimon itu penuh sayang sebelum ia meraih cadar daun sang digimon dan melepasnya. "Kau... adalah digimon tercantik di Soyokaze, bahkan di dunia digital,"

"Tapi, Bu..." Fairymon merasakan rongga dadanya disesaki perasaan yang membuncah, membuat air matanya mendesak-desak keluar. "Apa... yang terjadi?"

"Pergilah..." Bu Floramon membelai wajah Fairymon. "Pergilah..."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Pak Floramon menarik paksa Fairymon dan menyorongkannya ke arah Agnimon. "Kau! Jaga dia! Aku bisa mendengar suara Devimon di luar sana... untung para digimon yang lain sudah berjaga."

"Baiklah!" Agnimon meraih tangan Fairymon. Deg! Sesaat ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman lagi di perutnya. Pun jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. _A... apa apaan sih ini._ "Yuk, kita cepat pergi..." Agnimon melangkah lebih cepat.

"Aku... tidak mengerti..." bisik Fairymon. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... aku... aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini selain pergi menyelamatkan diri kita," Agnimon merasakan hatinya lagi-lagi sakit. _Apakah ini sama dengan saat itu? Apakah aku memang harus kabur lagi?_

"Tapi, Pak Stingmon dan yang lain..."

"Percayalah pada mereka, mereka juga telah mempercayakan anak-anak yang lain pada kita," Agnimon tersenyum sekilas. "Yuk..."

Fairymon mengangguk. Ya, meski ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya, ia tahu satu hal yang pasti. Ia bisa mempercayai sang ksatria api...

* * *

Agnimon menatap sekelilingnya yang sejak tadi riuh rendah dengan suara digimon anak-anak. Mereka asyik berebut naik ke atas Trainmon yang kini menggerutu karena bebannya terlampau berat. Agnimon tersenyum menatap anak-anak digimon itu, merasakan perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya. _Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka... aku ingin menyelamatkan dunia digital..._

"Hei..."

Agnimon menoleh, menatap digimon cantik yang sejak tadi hanya membisu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau..." ragu-ragu, Fairymon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Agnimon dengan gugup. "Bagaimana perasaanmu... waktu itu? Desamu?"

Agnimon tersenyum pahit. "Menyebalkan..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu, dan malah..." Agnimon berhenti sejenak, teringat adiknya yang mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. "Kabur... tanpa melakukan apapun..."

"Aku tidak mengerti... apa kita sebegitu istimewanya, ya?" Fairymon memandang langit biru di atasnya. "Apa kita benar-benar legenda yang mereka harapkan?"

"Terserah... aku tidak peduli" gumam Agnimon pelan, membuat digimon di sampingnya menatap ia dengan tidak percaya. "Asalkan mereka semua selamat..." Agnimon tersenyum melanjutkan seiring memandang anak-anak digimon yang kini melambai ke arahnya, seiring dengan laju Trainmon yang menjauhi kota. "Yuk... kita pergi juga..."

"Hahaha, tidak semudah itu, Agnimon!"

Fairymon menjerit kaget ketika sebuah pusaran hitam mendesing melewati kepalanya. Beruntung tadi ia merunduk karena pusaran itu menghantam telak dinding gua di hadapannya. Fairymon menoleh dan menatap sosok hitam yang mata merahnya menyala-nyala.

"Devimon!" Agnimon menarik Fairymon ke belakangnya, menatap berang digimon di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan kabur darimu kali ini!"

"Hah! Silakan saja, kalau kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa!" Devimon kini menyunggingkan senyum licik, kemudian menatap Agnimon dan Fairymon bergantian. "Dua ksatria dalam satu operasi... Lucemon-sama pasti akan sangat senang..."

"Oh ya? Kau kan belum tahu kekuatan kami yang sebenarnya!" Agnimon membesarkan suaranya, berusaha meredam kekagetan Fairymon, yang tentunya terkejut mendengar kata "kami".

"Aku tidak berminat mengujinya, sayang sekali," Devimon menyeringai, mengangkat tangannya ke atas langit. "Habisi mereka, pasukanku!"

"Tembaak!" Sekelompok Mushmon mendadak muncul dari balik semak-semak, menembakkan gas berwarna oranye yang berbau menyengat.

"Awas!" Agnimon menarik tangan Fairymon dan dengan sigap melompat ke arah Trainmon sambil membawa digimon itu dalam gendongannya.

"Hahahaha... kalian tidak akan bisa kabur!" suara Devimon yang membahana menyiagakan Agnimon.

"Kau, tunggu di sini..." Agnimon melepaskan Fairymon yang masih panik dan kebingungan. "Aku punya ide."

"Jangan! Aku akan menemanimu!" Fairymon menyambar tangan Agnimon yang akan beranjak pergi. "Kita... bertarung bersama, ya?"

Agnimon tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya niat untuk bertarung hari ini."

"Heh?"

"Sebelumnya," Agnimon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah ingin kabur. Tapi sekarang, menurutku kabur adalah jalan satu-satunya agar semua selamat."

Fairymon terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk mantap. "Aku setuju. Apa rencanamu?"

* * *

"Devimon!"

Digimon hitam besar itu mendongak dan menyeringai puas ketika dilihatnya sosok digimon cantik terbang di atasnya. "Jadi, kau sudah menyerah?"

"Mungkin, ya..." Fairymon tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan salahkan aku," Devimon mengangkat tangannya, bersiap mengeluarkan jurus membunuhnya. "Salahkan orang tuamu yang Fairymon itu."

"Tapi," Fairymon mendadak terbang ke arah pepohonan dan dengan sekali sabetan anginnya ia menghamburkan batang-batang pohon hingga membentuk dinding tinggi yang mengepung Devimon. "Agnimon!"

"_Burning Salamander_!" Jurus api Agnimon menyambar cepat pepohonan yang kini terbakar. "Ayo cepat, kita kabur Fairymon," bisik Agnimon sambil menarik tangan digimon itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Devimon, yang terbiasa hidup dalam bayangan, menyipitkan matanya karena kini sekelilingnya diluputi api. "Mushmon! Tangkap mereka!"

"_String Shoot_!"

Baik Agnimon maupun Fairymon menoleh kaget ketika Mushmoon yang mengejar mereka mendadak terlempar oleh tembakan jaring digimon lain. Digimon yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Pak Stingmon tersenyum seraya memimpin pasukan Floramon di belakangnya. "Cepat lari, Fairymon..."

"Ya..." Fairymon menahan harunya. Ia menatap Agnimon dengan bara menyala di matanya. "Ayo Agnimon. Kita pergi."

Agnimon tersenyum. Ia tahu pahitnya kabur. Ia sangat memahami perasaan itu. Tapi memang, jika kabur adalah yang terbaik, maka mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya. Mengabaikan pertarungan yang kini berlangsung di belakang mereka, Agnimon dan Fairymon bergegas mengejar Trainmon yang sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke dalam terowongan. Sambil berlari cepat, Agnimon mengumpulkan buah pinus yang menjadi penanda jalan Trainmon di terowongan labirin ini, sementara Fairymon yang terbang rendah di atasnya terus menggumamkan doa.

Tak terasa, labirin-labirin sulit telah mereka lalui. Secercah cahaya dari ujung terowongan pun menyeruak masuk, membawa serta angin yang menghembuskan harum pinus.

"Terminal hutan! Terminal hutan!" deru Trainmon yang sudah tak jauh dari mereka memenuhi terowongan. "Sebentar lagi terminal hutan dan selanjutnya terserah kalian..." kentara sekali ia begitu lega ketika mengatakannya. "Aku tidak mau lagi deh ikut-ikutan kalian," gerutunya pelan.

Agnimon yang kini berhasil menyusul Trainmon dan duduk di atasnya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Yah, terserahmu saja. Tapi, kami pasti akan selalu butuh tumpanganmu dan teman-temanmu kan?"

"Huuuh..." Trainmon yang cemberut menyemburkan asapnya sementara anak-anak digimon di dalamnya tertawa riang.

"Terminal hutan..." Fairymon yang kini bergabung bersama mereka kini tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kupikir... aku ingat pernah membacanya di suatu tempat."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca, itu masalahmu," gerutu Agnimon, ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Aku ingat!" Fairymon menepuk bahu Agnimon keras, membuat digimon itu mengerang pelan. "Di sana ada ksatria lainnya! Ksatria hutan, Arbomon!"

"Ksatria hutan, hmm..." Agnimon menatap langit biru luas yang membentang di atasnya, mengabaikan celoteh penuh semangat Fairymon dan anak-anak digimon. Perlahan, dipejamkannya kedua matanya. Ia yakin, di belakang sana, Pak Stingmon sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan Devimon. Ia pun tahu, semua digimon saat ini sedang bertarung mati-matian demi menyelamatkan sepuluh ksatria legenda. Tetapi... "Kumohon, saat ini saja, biarkan aku beristirahat."

Fairymon tersenyum lembut. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, membiarkan semilir angin membelai surai Agnimon. "Baiklah. Selamat tidur, ksatria api..."

Maka siang itu, di atas Trainmon yang berguncang pelan dan di tengah riuh rendah anak-anak digimon yang berceloteh ramai, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Agnimon kembali bermimpi indah.

* * *

**Saya update kan? Sangat lewat dari seminggu sih. Hehe. Semoga ide-ide buat fanfic-fanfic lain yang mandek bisa mengalir lagi. Daaan, maaf juga untuk action yang aneh ini. , Btw, ternyata selama ini saya salah. Jadi harusnya si ksatria legenda ini dalam bentuk AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, etc. Aaargghh... (jeritan orang yang selalu ingin canon). Baiklah, ya. Sudah terlanjur, nanti saja saya akali. Hehehe. Review, maybe?**

**Next Chapter: Raksasa yang Jatuh Cinta pada Peri Hutan**


End file.
